


rein, raus

by orphan_account



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mom i'm sorry, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul could never shut up, especially at the most important of times. Like when fucking with Christoph on a tour bus while their band mates are sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rein, raus

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. The tittle is from Rein Raus.

Paul was always talking, good God, that man could yammer on for hours, carelessly switching from topic to topic, from rehearsal schedule to fucking space porno and poor Flake was his latest victim, maybe because Flake had known him the longest and he was too kind natured to tell Paul to just shut his trap for about five minutes. Despite Flake’s pleading look, Christoph got up, feeling the exhaustion wash over him and carefully not to wake up the others, he slipped into one of the make-shift beds but no matter how tired he was, his mind went back to Paul and his damn chatterbox.

Paul was loud, obscenely loud, especially when Christoph was inside him, he narrated the whole ordeal, pressed himself harder against the bed while whimpering like a small wounded kitten, like the sounds escaped his mouth without permission, like he was made to be just so fucking loud. Christoph thought of a rather unorthodox method to shut him up but no, even then, Paul was incredibly loud, humming around his cock, periodically pulling off to tell Christoph how much he loved doing this to him and to fuck his mouth which might have been the only time Christoph could even come close to shutting Paul up.

Christoph felt rather than saw his covers being pulled away and Paul slipping in next to him, arms wrapping around Christoph who exhaled loudly, feeling the tension leave his body and a deep-set longing bloom in its place. “Miss me, lover?” the shorter man whispered into his ear, his warm breath ghosting over it. Christoph turned around to face him, to look at that always smiling face, those adorable crinkles around his eyes. Paul immediately reached up to caress his face, pressing a kiss to Christoph’s soft lips who turned him over so he was pressed against the bed before quickly pulling away, leaving Paul to chase after his mouth before pinning him to the bed.

“Paul, we can’t. Everyone’s already asleep.”

“Oh, please, no one can see us here. And God knows what we’ve heard from Richard and Till. And I need you, Christoph, I need you inside me right now. Come on, we haven’t fucked in several days and this is the only time I don’t feel too exhausted to. Please, Christoph.” Paul whined, taking one of Christoph’s hands in his own and taking one of his fingers in his mouth, sucking on it lewdly, eyes wide and bright. Christoph nearly came right on the spot and Paul’s whining didn’t help much.

Paul knew what he was doing, that little bastard. He knew exactly what his begging did to Christoph. One time they were eating in a restaurant, catching up with Ollie and Flake while they were on a break, Till and Richard were probably off being incredibly cheesy bastards hence why they weren’t present. Paul looked at Christoph with a faux-innocent look in his eyes and asked “May I please, please be excused?” and Christoph got an incredibly inappropriate boner.

“Fine but if you let out even the smallest of sounds, I am stopping immediately and going to sleep on my own.” Christoph warned him and Paul barely contained his moan at Christoph’s display of dominance.

“Now get my cock ready.”

Paul happily bent to the task, licking a stripe from the base of Christoph’s cock right up to the head which he took into his mouth, sucking on it lightly which surely accounted for Christoph pushing his head further, making Paul take more of him. He bobbed his head up and down before plunging down, taking nearly most of his cock and then carefully taking the last two inches, nose buried in the coarse hair on Christoph’s crotch. He slowly got accustomed to breathing through his nose as he let his tongue dart out and lick his lover’s balls which caused Christoph to tug on his hair and take a sharp breath, trying not to moan out loud. Paul’s eyes watered but he loved the feeling of being wanted so much that he stayed a bit longer before having to come up for air, letting Christoph’s cock slide out of his mouth.

“Fuck me now, Christoph.” he whispered, voice raspy from the fucking his throat just got. Christoph’s eyes were dark with lust, breath coming out in small gasps. “Please, I need it so much. And I’ll be quiet, you won’t hear a sound.”

Christoph nearly tore Paul’s shirt in two in his haste to take it off and showed down his pants quickly before throwing them on the ground. The contact of skin on skin nearly made him cry in relief and he spread Paul’s legs, a spit-slick finger sinking into his already wet heat. Paul smirked at how taken aback Christoph looked.

“I got myself ready for you. I know we don’t have much time for foreplay so I got myself ready in the bathroom before coming to you.” he retorted quietly which nearly made Christoph come right then. He imagined how Paul must have looked, fucking down on his own fingers, maybe a little bit inadequately prepared because if it were Christoph getting him ready, he’d take his sweet time both so he didn’t hurt Paul and to have him squirm in his lap.

Christoph spooned Paul from behind and pushed into him slowly, intently watching his reaction and laying small kisses along his jawline. Paul’s lips parted with a sigh, eyebrows furrowing, eyes closed as he tried not to let out a sound, feeling the initial stretch was one of the most pleasuring things to him. Then he started fucking him slowly, careful not to make much noise but good God, it felt heavenly to be inside Paul.

“You feel so good around my cock, baby.” he whispered into Paul’s ear, who in return bit his lip and tried not to let out a sound but it was like Christoph was making up for it, whispering to his boyfriend reverently. “You’re mine, baby. This-” and he spanked Paul slightly, careful not to make a sound, their bandmates didn’t need to know what they did in bed. “-belongs to me and only me. Fuck, you are so tight.” Paul let out a small, tortured moan, like it was forced out of him and Christoph quickly covered his mouth with the palm of his hand and started thrusting harder, as he felt Paul’s entire body shake and come alive and he still held on, covering his mouth while the shorter man tried to break free but all he managed was to impale himself on the taller one’s cock which made him whine, eyes getting watery. “You’re loving this, aren’t you? My sweet boy, finish yourself off. I want to feel you come around my cock.”

Paul’s hand immediately reached down to work himself furiously as Christoph left fingerprints on his hip with his strong grip, his other hand still silencing Paul’s cries. Christoph nearly screamed when Paul bit into his palm, a muffled scream tearing itself out of his mouth as he came. But yet that wasn’t enough for Christoph who turned Paul over who obediently bit the pillow as he tried not to cry out from sensitivity and Christoph’s hand that was pulling at his hair and it took a few more thrusts as Christoph came, coming down to bite at the skin on Paul’s shoulder.

They were one big, sweaty heap before Christoph pulled out, ignoring Paul’s protests. Paul turned, a dazed smile on his face, eyes still watery and unfocused. “Who knew you’d be such a kinky bastard,Schneider?”

“Are you complaining?”

“Not at all.”

“You weren’t exactly quiet though, Landers.” Paul gave him a faux-shy smile and shrugged his shoulders.

”Not my fault you were fucking me so good.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” Christoph whispered, his face finally graced with a smile before his phone lit up. _You have one new message._

_From: Till_

_I see you’ve christened the new tour bus. Richard sends his regards as well._


End file.
